


Whispers of 221B Baker Street

by LadyHobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, I Love You All, M/M, Mycroft is underrated, One Shot, Sherlock - Freeform, Smut, imagine, request, you're all so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHobbit/pseuds/LadyHobbit
Summary: Smut, fluff or anything you fancy with the Baker Street Boys and more. I adore writing and it would be my pleasure to take requests from you. One shots, series', imagines - anything your heart desires. I love BBC Sherlock so much and I find it fascinating to try and capture their personalities in writing. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Mycroft - Very Clever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! This is just a taster of some sweet Mycroft fluff. I plan to write something with Sherlock in ch. 2 and continue with other characters from there if I haven't received any specific requests. I appreciate all requests so much and write them all down. I really look forward to *hopefully* getting some and I hope you enjoy this! X

I studied the rigid man in front of me. Sharply dressed, tall, slight stomach and equipped with a navy - unusually threatening looking - umbrella.  
What could be so dangerous about an umbrella? I pondered. I have no strong feelings or bad experiences with umbrellas, so why should this one strike me as "threatening"? I squinted my head as I continued my in depth study of the older Holmes brother's umbrella. 

"Y/N." 

I snapped my head up to catch the icy eye of the man still sitting rigidly in front of me.

"Yes Mr Holmes?" I asked innocently, keeping my eyes strictly away from the umbrella. 

"Why are you analysing my umbrella?" 

I floundered slightly as the younger Holmes brother and the army doctor turned their heads to the side to look at me. 

"Um..." I began and then mentally smacked myself because "um" is not the impression I want to leave on this particular audience. 

"Your umbrella is not just an umbrella, is it Mr Holmes?" I said quickly. 

Mycroft shifted slightly in the hard backed chair reserved for clients and cast a fierce eye on me. 

"And why would you think that?" He said quietly, leaning forward in his chair.

"I...Um..." I stuttered as I didn't want to admit that I didn't actually have any proof but was relying on a strong gut instinct. If I had brashly announced that, Sherlock and Mycroft would have been scathing to an unimaginable degree. 

"She's right."

I stared at Sherlock disbelievingly. He turned his head slightly and his mouth quirked up at one side communicating to me his amusement. 

"Although Y/N has no solid proof of your umbrella being a lethal weapon, she is in fact, correct. When Y/N raised the fact to my attention and I analysed it myself I can see that the umbrella is 4 centimetres longer than the average umbrella which on its own is not notable. However, there is a slight colour difference in the wood of the handle indicating upwards friction - this means that the umbrella has been pulled upwards instead of pushed upwards to open which is unusual. These two facts together can only point to one conceivable conclusion. You are disguising two very dangerous weapons as a seemingly boring umbrella." 

I gaped at Sherlock and turned my head to see if John's expression matched my own. It certainly did.

"Brilliant," John whispered in awe. 

"Yes, quite good Sherlock. A few mistakes as usual but that's to be expected with your level of intellect. I, however, am more interested in how Y/N knew what it was without having to deduce it." 

Every eye turned to me. I could feel the blush slowly spread throughout my face at the attention. I slowly shrugged my shoulders and grinned sheepishly. 

"Gut feeling?" 

4/6 eyes staring at me rolled back into their heads. I humphed to myself and crossed my arms. It's not my fault I don't have the incredible deducing skills and killer intellect of those two inhuman supercomputers. I was stuck with my average grey matter that just scraped a C in N5 maths. 

My thoughts were interrupted by a warm, gentle hand wrapping around my upper arm and giving a comforting squeeze. I looked up to see John smiling encouragingly at me. I returned the smile and covered the hand on my arm with my own gratefully. 

"I apologise," I began, eyes narrowed at the two offenders, "for answering your question - that only I could know the answer to - wrong." 

I heard a muffled chuckle to my right and smiled to myself, knowing John loved it when I stood up for myself in front of Sherlock and Mycroft. 

"Apology accepted, Y/N." 

I cast Sherlock a withering look and poked his arm lightly, knowing full well he knew it was sarcasm. He glanced at me and I was sure I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. 

"As much as I enjoy sarcasm, you're answer doesn't satisfy me," said Mycroft rising from his chair and carelessly approaching me, "I want to know how you do it and I intend to find out." 

"And how are you going to do that when I don't even know the answer?" I asked curiously, tilting my head. 

"Y/N, would you care to join me for a walk?" 

Time stopped. 

It was taken aback, it did not expect this. As soon as it had gathered its bearings, it started again, eager to see what was going to happen next. 

"A walk?" I said slowly. 

"A walk... Sherlock, what does that mean?" John asked, mouth slightly open. 

"Well John," said Sherlock slowly, "a walk" is when a person goes outside and exercises their leg muscles."

"Yes but... This is Mycroft..." Stated John dumbly. 

"And why would that change the definition of a walk?" Mycroft asked, turning to scrutinise poor John.

"Well... You're the British Government... "Walk" could be a codeword for-for assassinate... Or nuclear devices or criminal... Or..." John faltered under Mycroft's icy stare. 

"Can't a gentleman," said Mycroft slowly and clearly, "take a lady out for a pleasant stroll?" 

"Not when it's you, he can't," said Sherlock, looking concerned. 

"I accept." 

Yet again, all the eyes in the room turned to me. Curiosity had gotten the better of me and if I was being truthful with myself, I would love to be a lady and go out on a stroll with a gentleman. I'd never been called a lady before. 

"Good," purred Mycroft, leaning back and smiling broadly. 

It looked like a crocodile smile but you never could be sure with Mycroft. 

"If you kidnap me again or I end up in some dingy basement or tied to a wire fence then I'm not going to be pleased..." I warned, remembering my past experience with this particular man. 

"Oh of course not. I needed bait that time and I was also careful, your safety was always my number one concern." 

I raised my eyebrow and nodded slowly. I looked at Sherlock then to John.

"Do you two think I should go?" I asked.

"As long as you're careful," said John, in his mother hen tone. 

"If you want to then yes," stated Sherlock bluntly. 

"Okay, that settles it. I completely accept your request, Mr Holmes." 

***

The street was packed with people. People of all shapes, sizes, colours, lives and personalities. It overwhelmed me, at times, to think that everyone is living their own life that I know nothing about. I could walk past someone's who's just had the most awful thing or the best thing ever happen to them and I'd never know.

"Y/N?" 

My train of thought careered off course as I turned my head to catch those glowing eyes. 

"Yes Mycroft?" 

"What were you thinking about?" 

"People." 

"People? What do you mean?" He asked, scoffing a little. 

"I mean," I said a little sharply, "the people around us. What they're doing, what they're thinking, their lives, stories, hopes, dreams, regrets... You know." 

"I don't but I do however, find the way your mind works absolutely fascinating." 

Did I just get a compliment from Mycroft Holmes? The Mycroft Holmes? I blushed furiously and then cursed my blush because Mycroft definitely noticed. He notices everything. 

Damn it. 

London looked beautiful. The buildings towering over us, insisting to be noticed and admired. The worn pavement and the evening sky, surrounding us all with a soft glow. It made me happy just to look at it as I knew one day, I wouldn't be here to see it. 

I turned my head to the right and stopped abruptly, causing Mycroft to start and look at me curiously.

"Whatever is the matter, Y/N?" 

A broad grin slowly broke out on my face and my eyes widened and I bet, dilated too. Mycroft walked swiftly up to me and shook my shoulder gently. 

"Y/N? What's wrong?" 

I whispered something unintelligible. 

"What was that?" 

"There's a puppy tied up over there," I whispered lowly, pointing to the cafe a little ahead of us where a young sheepdog cross was sitting tied to a post, clearly waiting for his owner. 

"What has that got to do wi-"

He stopped as I began to walk slowly towards the puppy, making quiet encouraging noises and smiling like a crazy person. The puppy instantly jumped up and began to wag his fluffy tail. 

And that was it. 

I was besotted. 

I squealed and trotted over to the puppy, instantly kneeling down to let the adorable little thing climb all over me and spoil me with kisses. 

"Will you ever act like a grown up?" I heard a cynical voice chide as I babied the pup. 

I looked up and stuck out my tongue. 

"That's a no then," Mycroft sighed, kneeling down next to me. 

I stared at him in complete shock. What was he doing? He'd get his suit dirty! I can't have that. I stood up quickly and grabbed Mycroft's arm to pull him upright. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, taking his arm from my grasp, giving me a funny look. 

"You were getting your lovely suit dirty, you muppet!" I said, laughing slightly. 

Mycroft stared at me. Then did something I did not expect. He reached out and took my hand, I saw a look of worry flash across his features as if he was scared of my reaction. I interlaced his fingers with my own and smiled shyly. 

"You're blushing," he stated, looking at my increasingly pink face. 

"So are you," I quirked, motioning to his darkening cheeks. 

He laughed drily and tilted his head to look at me.

"Y/N," he said quietly, "how do you know your gut feelings are correct?" 

I grinned mischievously.

"Trial and error and years of experience," I stated flatly. 

I quickly leaned in close to Mycroft and kissed his soft cheek. As soon as I felt his breathing quicken, I leaned in slowly and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was sweet and surprising and this encouraged me to tentatively untangle my hand from his and slide both hands up his back into his hair. He responded to this by running his hands down my sides and settling on my hips, giving them a quick squeeze. 

"Mycroft," I said softly, breaking the kiss and looking into his now soft, blue eyes. 

"Yes, my dear?" He said, smiling at me.

"Would you buy me a dog if I promised to behave myself from now on?" 

"Now Y/N," he said, bringing up a hand to rest a hand against my cheek, "we both know you don't know how to behave." 

I couldn't argue with that.


	2. Sherlock - Mischevous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock smut with some added skull humour! I really enjoyed writing this, more so than I even thought I would. So I hope you enjoy reading it and request anything you'd like :) x

I lounged on the couch, staring up at the bullet peppered ceiling. No wonder Sherlock shoots the wall when he's bored, I mused, I'm feeling the same urge. 

I hung my head back over the arm of the seat and sighed dramatically. I then pushed myself backwards and slid over the edge, landing in a heap on the floor. I knew I resembled a slug as I slid over to Sherlock's chair by the hearth and heaved myself into it. I looked at the skull on the mantlepiece and narrowed my eyes. 

"Hey," I said out loud, "hey, you." 

The skull stared blankly ahead, obviously ignoring me. 

"That's how it's going to be, is it? Well fine. If you're going to be rude..." I signed and crossed my arms. A moment later I addressed the skull again, "you ever had a girlfriend?"

The skull was offended and showed it by staring straight ahead and ignoring me.

"I beg your pardon, or boyfriend?" 

The skull visibly relaxed. 

"It's hard, isn't it? I bet you never dated someone like Sherlock though. That's hard. God, I adore him to bits but I just wish, sometimes, our relationship was a little more... Normal. I'm not one for clingy or constant sex or anything like that but you know... I wouldn't mind it occasionally." 

The skull raised its eyebrows.

"I know what you're going to say. No, me and Sherlock haven't had sex yet... I know, crazy! I'm completely fine with waiting or it being only now and then but it's killing me not knowing if it's even going to happen..."

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. In all honesty, it had been bothering me for a while. I wanted that man so badly and oppressing such urges was hard.

"Any suggestions?" I asked the skull, running my hands down my face and sinking deeper into the chair.

I followed the skull's gaze to land on Sherlock's coat. I stared at it and tilted my head. An idea was forming... A very evil idea... So an idea that naturally appealed to me. I looked at the skull and then back at the coat then back to the skull. 

"You're a genius!" I cried leaping up from the chair and grabbing the skull to place a large kiss on its mouth. 

The skull blushed. 

I carefully placed the skull back in its place and trotted over to the coat. 

"Cover your eyes," I called to the skull, giggling.

I began to hurriedly undress, throwing my clothes behind the couch so they wouldn't be seen. I couldn't stop laughing as I shrugged the coat on and tied it up tight around me. There was something exhilarating in knowing you were doing something very bad. 

My phone buzzed from the kitchen table and I hurried to pick it up. I gasped when I saw the message. 

Be back in 10 minutes.  
SH 

Perfect! I skipped over to Sherlock's chair, barely containing my mischievous excitement as I sat down to wait. 

The skull was giving me a knowing look and I flashed it a cheeky grin in return. 

***

I lifted my chin from my hand as I heard footsteps on the staircase. I hurriedly picked up a book from the bookcase beside me and began to read trying to look as inconspicuous as possible 

"What have you done?"

I turned to look at the tall man in the doorway and suppressed the urge to leap up to hug him and instead, smiled serenely. 

"Nice to see you too. I haven't done anything," I said, struggling to keep my face impassive. 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at me. I knew he was trying to deduce why I was in his chair, why I was in his coat and why in God's name had the skull been touched. 

"I'm in your chair because it's comfy and it smells like you, I'm wearing your coat because I was cold and it's comfy and smells like you and the skull is out of place because we were having a chat."

Sherlock crossed his arms and visibly huffed. 

"I see," was all he said before disappearing off to the kitchen. 

I rolled my eyes and smiled. He definitely needed some cheering up and then some... Encouragement. I crept up from chair and silently padded into the kitchen. 

"Sherlock," I purred. 

He turned away from the head in the fridge and looked at me. 

"What?" He said slightly irritated. 

I pouted slightly at his tone and crossed my arms. He instantly rolled his eyes at me.

"Y/N, I know you are a woman but please, don't do this to me right now. I don't have time for it." 

A while ago, a comment like that would have hurt my feelings but when you're dating Sherlock Holmes it's a necessity to grow a thick skin. I smirked at him and slid closer so I could look up at him properly. 

"Why are you unhappy?" I asked.

"I'm not," he said blankly. 

I knew he was. I may not be as smart as him but I'm not stupid. I reached out and took both of his hands in mine. He looked down at them and then back up at me.

"Okay, my darling," I knew by now not to press him, "how about I make you a cup of tea then?" I said, squeezing his hands. 

A hint of a smile appeared on his face and he gently squeezed my hands back.

"Thank you, Y/N." 

He softly let go of my hands and walked past me back into the living room. I busied myself making tea as I began to form a new plan in my head. 

I took the mug and saucer through to Sherlock and curled up in John's chair across from him as he took a sip. 

"You're definitely up to something," he stated, as he took a break from sipping his tea. 

I feigned surprised and gasped, "Who? Me? Never." I outwardly grinned. 

"I know you and I know when you're planning something Y/N." 

"Is that so?" I quipped, standing up and walking to stop just in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, setting down his tea and watching me curiously. 

"Sherlock," I said playfully, "there is something you have failed to notice." 

He frowned at me and looked me up and down. His eyes scrutinised every inch of me until they landed on my smirk and he stopped. 

"You don't have any clothes on Y/N," he stated. 

"And?" I encouraged. 

"And, you want to play with someone or something. Judging by the situation, I'm guessing it's me." 

"Correct!" I cried and effortlessly unbuttoned three buttons on the coat wrapped around me, allowing almost all of my chest to be on show. 

Sherlock stared at the exposed skin and shifted slightly. So it's working, I thought to myself, I had a slight fear that he wasn't interested in me physically at all and so this would have no effect on him. I was excited to find out that this was not the case. 

"Why are you doing this?" Sherlock asked quietly. Eyes trained on my face, clearly trying not to look at my body. 

"I want you, Sherlock," I said boldly. Inside however, my heart was thumping against my ribcage. 

Sherlock held my gaze and his eyes burned into mine, causing a shiver to burst throughout my body. My eyes never leaving his, I began to slowly unbutton his jacket, swaying my hips slightly and arching my body. I paused as I reached under my navel and looked at him from underneath my eyelashes. 

"Care to help me, Sherlock?" I whispered. 

He had been still the entire time I was undressing but I has noticed the intensity of his eye contact, the increased rise and fall of his chest, the way his hands were slightly clenching and unclenching and most notably of all, the bulge that was steadily growing beneath his trousers. 

Before I could utter another word he had pushed himself out of his chair and was ripping the jacket from my body. I held back a gasp as his hands clamped onto my hips and his lips crashed to mine. The kiss was dangerous and needy and caused my knees to give out beneath me. Sherlock apprehended this and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I quickly laced my hands through his curls and tugged hard. A growl erupted from his chest and I could feel heat heading southwards. 

"Sherlock," I gasped, his lips moving to carry out an attack on my neck, "take me to the bedroom." 

"No time," he said against my neck and lifted me slightly to drop me gently on the couch. He instantly climbed on top of me, careful not to rest his full weight on me. 

I wrapped my legs around his hips and thrust my head back as he caught one of my nipples in his mouth. I let out a moan as he raised a hand to massage one breast as he nipped and sucked on the other. Not to be outdone, I pushed my hips upwards to rock against his own. This caused his actions to falter as I pushed harder against him and rocked tortuously slow. 

"Take of your clothes," I whispered, tugging at his shirt. 

He hurriedly sat up and all but ripped off his shirt to reveal a nicely toned chest that I instantly wanted to pepper with kisses. He then stood up and removed his trousers and boxers - somehow elegantly. I looked him up and down, savouring the image and beckoned him desperately back to me. 

He was gentler this time and more loving, which made me melt into the couch and want to cuddle him and never let go. Rough and needy Sherlock was brilliant, flawless but actually feeling loved and being romanced by him - which happened only very occasionally - made my heart swell and made me, I'm not going to lie, kind of emotional. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, my love?" I asked softly, lifting both of hands to cup his face and stroke it lightly. 

"I do. I love you Y/N."

I smiled warmly at him, "I love you too."

He leant down to place a loving kiss on my lips as he pushed inside of me. I winced slightly and closed my eyes. He paused and I opened my eyes to see him looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, "we can stop if you like, try again whenever you want..." He trailed off as I giggled.

"I'm okay, I just haven't done this in a while so it's hurting a little. Just keep going, I'll tell you if I want you to stop." 

He nodded and kissed my forehead, causing me to scrunch my nose up and my heart to thump a little harder. 

Sherlock began to move in a steady rhythm as I relaxed. I stretched out and moaned lavishly, relishing the feeling of him finally being buried deep inside me. I lazily opened my eyes to see him with his lips parted and eyes glazed over with pleasure. I clenched around him and watched as he let out a grunt and dropped his head to my neck, cursing softly. I wrapped my arms around his back and lightly drew my nails down his spine making him shiver. 

His thrusts began to speed up and get sloppier as he neared his peak. I wanted us to finish together so I grabbed his hand and placed it over my clitoris. I whispered to him what I wanted him to do and as he did it, I began to fall apart. His finger gently massaged my clit in exactly the way I wanted it to as I began to buck and moan beneath him. This encouraged him and he began to pound into me. 

A series of pornographic sounds left his and my lips as we both approached our finish. I let out a shrill cry as I came and arched up into him, he ground his hips into mine as we both reached our climax. He dropped his entire weight onto me as he gasped, burying his head into my breasts. I softly stroked his back as I regained my breath. 

"Well," I sighed, "that was absolutely amazing." 

"I wholeheartedly agree," he murmured against my skin. 

"Would you be interested in doing that again?" I chuckled, already knowing the answer.

I felt him hum softly.

"Yes," he stated simply. 

"Sherlock," I said quietly, leaning my head down to kiss his head. 

"Yes, my dear?"

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

I smiled into his curly locks and looked to my right to see the skull.

It grinned - showing all of its teeth - at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request anything you'd like <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my cute, little first chapter and feel free to request anything you'd like! :)


End file.
